¡¡La noche de los zorritos magicos!
by Du Vasson
Summary: Esa noche un pequeño grupo de zorritos mágicos decidió gastarle una broma a el primero grupo de personas que viera pasar, mala suerte la de nuestros protagonistas al ser las afortunadas victimas.Cap2 up,Megu apostadora,Sano inteligente,Aoshi sonriendo O.o
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Aquí mi! A un Cáp. De acabar neko les regalo este pequeño fic que se me ocurrió hoy durante mis clases! Para que vena que si hago algo productivo de ves en cuando!!

Summary: Esa noche un pequeño grupo de zorritos mágicos decidió gastarle una broma a el primero grupo de personas que viera pasar, mala suerte la de nuestros protagonistas al ser las afortunadas victimas one&shot

I parte

"La noche de los zorritos mágicos"

Esa mañana los habitantes del dojo Kamiya recibieron una inesperada visita, Misao había llegado ese día a Tokio cargando una gran valija, su escosa, había peleado con Aoshi, A estas alturas del juego ya era normal que Misao se enojara cada ves con Aoshi desde que decidió no ser mas la chica arrastrada si no que el se arrastrara por ella, y hasta ahora su plan daba resultado. Pero esa historia, ¡¡No nos incumbe mis queridos lectores!! ¡Nuestro asunto es otro!, ¡Remontado a una noche anterior!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- La noche anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Nos van a regañar otra vez- Se quejo un pequeño zorrito sentado en una piedra-

-Si… ¿Por qué no vamos y molestamos a alguien?, quizás así el gran zollo nos perdone-

-La verdad como pudimos olvidar que debíamos mínimo hacer 5 travesuras en una semana por nuestro descuido nos falta una – Contesto tristemente el segundo de un bellísimo tono rojizo

-De acuerdo, ¡entonces a la primera persona que veamos le haremos un truco y así el gran zollo no nos castigara sin dulces! –Contesto la última con unas bellas coletas a cada costado de su rostro-

- ¡¡Hecho!! -dijeron los otros dos al unísono mientras corrían al camino más próximo.

El sonido de un estomago vació sono ruidosamente en un camino desolado por el que corría una gran pelusa empujada por el viento, demostrando que nadie pasaba por aquel camino, estaba completamente desolado.

-Me aburro…llevamos desde la noche aquí…y ninguna persona pasa hermano-

-¡¡Tengan fe!!-dijo saltando en medio del camino y alzando la mano en forma esperanzada- ¡Estoy seguro que el gran Zollo nos enviara a una victima este día!

-¡¡Ahí viene alguien!!- grito la pequeña zorrita al tiempo que jalaba al zorro dentro de un arbusto de cartón mal dibujado

-¡¡Ese estupido del señor Aoshi!!, ¡¡pero ya vera!! Misao Makimachi tiene un plan y ¡¡no dejare que se salga con al suya!!, ¡¡¡MIRA QUE DECIR QUE MI TÉ YA NO ERA BUENO,¡Si no le gusta que Okon se lo prepare!,¡¡YO ME LARGO A TOKIO!!.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-Nuevamente hoy –o-o-o-o-

Y como pueden ver misao y el dojo Kamiya son los tristes ganadores de la maldición de los zorritos

II Parte:

"El inicio de la pesadilla…¡¡La decoración!!"

Kaoru veía con horror como Misao hacia y desasía en la habitación que esa mañana había logrado limpiar para Yahiko. Ya que como un premio a mas de 2 años y medio de entrenamiento había decidido darle una habitación para el solo cuando misao llego con su gran valija y agarro la habitación libre.

-Mi...Misao… ¿volviste a pelear con Aoshi?, ¿qué dijo esta ves?-pregunto Kaoru desde la puerta

-…Dijo…el dijo..¡¡Que mi té ya no sabia como antes!!, ¿puedes creerlo?,¡INSULTO MI TÉ!¡MI-té ¡ el té mas delicioso de todo Oriente!-Dijo indignada mientras guardaba unos trajes extraños occidentales en un rincón-

-…Misao no puedes seguir enojándote por cada pequeñez…¡¡MENOS VIAJAR UN DIA Y MEDIO CORRIENDO SOLO PARA VENGARTE!! Sabes que al final siempre viene por ti y se van juntos tomados de la mano apenas salen de nuestra vista Misao- Dijo Kaoru mirándola de reojo notando el gran sonrojo en el rostro de nuestra joven ninja-

-O vamos, si tu pudieras harías lo mismo con Kenshin, ¿o no Kaoru?-

-Si pudiera, sí. Si el supiera que almenos soy una mujer-dijo con una mirada entre decepción y enojo- hablando de eso compre unos kimonos que quizás lo hagan entrar en razón-Dijo mientras salía de la habitación dirigiéndose a la propia por un kimono muy provocador

Mientras en el dojo

-Apresúrense, alguien puede venir- Decía la pequeña zorrita de dos coletas mientras alternaba la mirada entre dentro del dojo y fuera de el, no podían permitirse que nadie los viera.

-¡Ya casi acabo!-decía el zorrito pelirrojo mientras, parado sobre los hombros del único zorrito "normal", ataba un fantasma de papel al techo del dojo-

-¡Todo listo!-dijo el zorrito "normal"

-Em…Hermanos… ¿Por qué lo hicieron así?- Menciono decepcionada la zorrita

-¡Me han comentado que estas cosas asustan mucho a los humanos! Rió el zorro rojo

-Uff…-suspiro con un gesto de resignación la zorrita- como siempre tengo que hacerlo todo. Veamos-saca un pequeño cuaderno-

Esa chica Misao teme que su señor Aoshi sea un mujeriego y borracho

La chica Kaoru, que Kenshin la deje tirada por Shura o Megumi

Esa Megumi teme ver a Sanosuke intelectual

Kenshin teme a- Dijo la pequeña zorrita antes de ser interrumpida-

-¡¡Que no se diga mas!! Con esa información esta noche los atacaremos. –Busca un nombre en el cuaderno de la zorrita- ¡¡ESTA NOCHE EL DOJO KAMIYA SERA ATACADO POR LOS PEQUEÑOS ZORRITOS MAGICOS!


	2. Noche dos: Pesadillas

¡¡Gomen!!, la verdad es que si la historia originalmente era solo un one&short! Pero me comenzaron a molestar con que me fuera a dormir y debí dejarlo a la mitad y no aguante las gana de subirlo xD. Aun así me lo pensé y al final el fic quedara en 3 caps.

El primero ya comenzó xD

Ahora va el segundo

Bien eso es todo

Nos vemos abajo

_Escena III:_

"_Pesadilla"_

Kenshin despertaba de su primera, y aparentemente única, siesta en el dojo kamiya,…lo se hasta para mi es extrañísimo, en fin ese no es el caso, mientras nuestro pequeño pelirrojo caminaba hacia el baño unas extrañas voces desde el dojo le llamaron la atención.

"¡POR LOS PEQUEÑOS ZORRITOS MAGICOS!"-

-¿zorritos mágicos?//- pensó nuestro adorable pelirrojo-//Yahiko, Yutaro y Tsubame están cada día peor…-con estos pensamientos se dirigió al dojo y al entrar lo encontró completamente oscuro

-¿Yahiko¿Yutaro, Tsubame?,¿están aquí?-

-Hermana que hacemos…nos descubrirá-pregunto el pequeño zorrito rojizo

-.mmm¡ya se!, vengan – lo pequeños zorritos hicieron un pequeño circulo y luego de cuchichear, o susurrar, la idea a los tres desaparecieron.

Kenshin comenzaba a asustarse…por mas que caminaba no tocaba ninguna pared del dojo, el lugar no era tan grande… ¿verdad?-

-Kenshin- una suave, y conocida, voz femenina lo hizo girar sobre sus talones para fijar su vista en unos bellos ojos azules-

-Kaoru-dono¿Esta usted bien?, algo extraño pasa en el dojo- dijo algo asustado el vagabundo, al tiempo que se acercaba a la joven y la tomaba por los hombros-

La joven lo miro con unos ojos cristalinos, como si estuviera casi llorando-…Prometiste nunca mas llamarme con ese horrendo dono…koi…-

- ¿¡ORO!?-Nuestro tierno y pequeñito chibi-ken no entendía lo que estaba pasando… ¿¡QUE OCURRÍA AQUÍ!?

La chica oji-azul se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se dejo caer de rodillas en un signo, entre, verdadero y falso sufrimiento- en nuestra boda…prometiste no volver…a usar ese maldito dono…Koishi…-decía entre sollozos-

-¿Boda¿nuestra¿CASADOS¿CUÁNDO? -Esto si era estupido…ella decía que se casaron…y él ¿¡no lo recordaba, rogaba a Kami que solo fuera un bello¿u horrendo?, sueño.

-Mamá- un pequeño chico no, que pequeño chico, una copia versión miniatura de kenshin se acerco a Kaoru jalándola del kimono, esta lo abrazo sobreprotectoramente y se levanto con el pequeño en brazos-

-¿¡MAMÁ!?- Esto era oficial o era la mejor noche de su vida, o una MUY mala broma.

-…Kenshin que te a ocurrido… ¿acaso nos has olvidado?- dijo con fingida tristeza la joven

-Kenshin aun confundido abrazo a la joven acariciándole el cabello- no,… mi amor como crees que podría olvidar…olvidarlos-

-¿Entonces…si nos recuerdas? – dijo la joven con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios que el pelirrojo no pudo ver, puesto que la joven estaba con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Claro…-

-.-.-.-.-.-¡¡MIENTRASTANTO!!-.-.-.-

-¡¡Kenshin!!- Grito un joven vestida en un tradicional traje de Kendo- vaya,-dijo suspirando resignada- y yo que necesitaba ayuda en el Mercado…¡¡Kenshin¿Dónde estas?-Insistió mientras seguía recorriendo la casa acercándose poco a poco al dojo.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamo el pequeño zorrito "normal" y corrió ala entrada del dojo donde se veía la escena comprometedora-

-¿Qué cosa…?// La pequeña zorrita, perdón digo Kaoru vio al pequeño zorrito hacer señas con las manos e intento traducir- // _La busu… viene…escapa_...¿Busu?... ¿busu?… ¡KAORU! demonios piensa Kaneko pienso en que nos disfrazamos… ¡ya se!

-kenshin…dime que sientes por mí…- dijo casi en un murmullo la "joven"-

-kenshin, aunque sorprendido, sonrió y tomo aire-

-¡AUCH¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Kaoru mientras se sobaba la cabeza, algo la había golpeado… miro en dirección al dojo y vio afuera la espada de kenshin, Así que ahí se había metido ese zanahoria, no se escaparía de ella, cuando entro al dojo vio a kenshin con otra persona…a juzgar por las orejas y el cabello…

Cerró el puño fuertemente mientras escuchaba lo que el pelirrojo decía… y en especial a quien se lo decía…-

-Eres la persona mas maravillosa que e conocido- decía el pelirrojo casi en un susurro- Tú me diste todo cuanto necesité…techo, comida, amigos, familia…por sobretodo tu presencia…eres lo mas importante que tengo en esta vida…te amo-

-¡KENSHIN HIMURA¿¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!!?- dijo una enojada…, corrijo ¡eufórica!, joven de cabello negro azabache, desde la puerta del dojo.

El joven pelirrojo coloco ojos de platitos-¿KAORU¿¡entonces quien!?- kenshin observo a quien tenia entre sus brazos, si Kaoru estaba en la puerta… ¿¡a quién le estaba hablando!?

-¿ORO?- un clásico y conocido "oro" acompañado de un desmayo paso por una de la gran cantidad de cosas que le ocurrieron a nuestro pelirrojo al ver que a quien se le acababa de declarar, no era nada mas ni nada menos que nuestra pequeña ¡¡zorrita doctora!!, como leen Megumi hizo acto de aparición y no en un buen momento que digamos, y hablando de ella, al ver a Kaoru dirigirse a kenshin salio rápidamente del dojo y se metió en unos arbustos, mientras que dentro golpes y bokens romperse acompañados de muchos "oro" rompían el silencio .

-¿Hermana resulto?-

-por supuesto- megumi guiño un ojo al pequeño zorrito rojo mientras que esta se quitaba una oja de la cabeza reduciendo su tamaño y cambiando su color hasta volverse nuestra pequeña zorrita con dos coletas en el cabello-te dije que sabia como aterrarlos¿no?-

-Hermana viene esa doctora que acabas de imitar. Llego gritando el zorrito normal-

-veamos…ahora necesitamos hacer a ese chico que le dicen cabeza de gallo…- tanto el zorrito normal como la pequeña zorrita miraron al zorrito rojo con complicidad y este solo suspiro resignado-

-HOHOHO, veamos mi lista de cosas por hacer hoy- un par de orejas de zorro escapaban de la cabeza de nuestra doctora mientras leía una hoja de papel que decía:

"_torturar al cabeza de gallo "__,"torturar al cabeza de gallo ","torturar al cabeza de gallo ","torturar al cabeza de, gallo ", "torturar al cabeza de gallo ", "torturar al cabeza de gallo ","torturar al cabeza de gallo ","torturar al cabeza de gallo "._

-HOHOHO, hoy seguro y será un buen día, en especial si veo al bello de! –Los ojos de la chica kitsune resplandecieron notoriamente- COF, COF –su expresión cambio rápidamente por una de terror-¿¡bello¡Quise decir¡¡molesto¡Si¡¡Molesto de Sanosuke!!- Dijo caminando nerviosamente en dirección al dojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-De vuelta en el dojo-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien¿estamos todos listos?- pregunto la joven zorrita a sus hermanos.

-¡Si!- contestaron ambos al unísono

En eso el sonido del shoji abrirse, nos dio a entender que la pequeña doctora zorrita había llegado.

-¡¡Ken-san, Kaoru, cabeza de gallo!! Traje algo para comer- dijo entrando al dojo con unas bolsas en las manos

-Buenos días señorita megumi- Dijo… ¿¡sanosuke, OK esto es oficialmente extraño

-la doctora quedo tanto o mas plasmada que nosotros, por dos razones, la primera traía comida y el cabeza de gallo no se le lanzo encima a quitársela, la segunda…la llamo señorita…y no zorrita…¿Estaba en una dimensión paralela o se había equivocado de dojo?-¿Sa-sanosuke?

-Por supuesto señorita megumi¿esperaba a alguien mas?- dijo mientras agachaba levemente la cabeza en señal de un respetuoso saludo-

-Eh…-a estas alturas la zorrita tenia ya mechones de cabellos repartidos sonrisa de "no me lo creo" y ojos de punto- Creo que no…,¿Seguro eres Sanosuke¿No te has golpeado últimamente la cabeza¡¡Ya se!!- dijo golpeando la mano derecha en forma de puño contra la derecha abierta de manera cómica- ¡¡Apuesto a que tiene amnesia y que por eso me tratas tan bien!!-dijo apuntándolo- espera- cambio su posición rápidamente a una de dudaron una gran gota en su cien- Amnesia pierdes la memoria…¡¡Ya se!!- repitió el gesto anterior- ¡¡Debes tener lagunas mentales!!- esta ves se sentó en le suelo de piernas y brazos cruzados con rostro de resignación- no…eso es cuando olvidas ciertas cosas…-

-Señorita, Creo que usted intenta recordar el nombre de una "enfermedad"causada de forma que-Vease a sanosuke con birrete y túnica de graduado de color blanco con una pizarra de tiza atrás con dibujitos de el un mazo un golpe en la cabeza sano como esta vestido ahora -, Cuando a X Persona Es golpeada por un objeto contúndete, se forma cierta confusión en su memoria produciéndole lagunas mentales, perdida de memoria, o en el caso que usted plantea…Cambio de personalidad. No obstante lamento informarle que tal caso es lógica y médicamente imposible, y un hecho solo utilizado en representaciones cómicas u obras de teatro.

Bien, a continuación observamos a un megumi sentada en un pupitre de escuela levantarse con una gota y aplaudir, seguidamente de ella misma con las manos entrelazadas y ojos llorosos a modo de admiración cerca de sanosuke-

-No puedo creerlo….Sabia que los libros te ayudarían¡¡PERO JURO QUE NUNCA PENSE QUE PASARIA UN MILAGRO COMO ESTE!!- Nuestra doctora zorrita se lanzo, abrazando por el cuello a sanosuke de tal forma que pareciera la escena de una fanática loca viendo a su artista favorito.

-Elemental mi querida señorita megumi- hizo un reverencia- todo cuanto he dicho no es mas que la simple verdad- //Demonios algo sale mal aquí…ella debería tener miedo no admiración…//-"Sanosuke" observo los matorrales donde estaba su hermana y comenzaron a "leerse la mente", SIP no se sorprendan lectoras…por dios Son zorritos que se trasforman en personas y saben todo del dojo¿de verdad les sorprende que se lean la mente?, contesto por ustedes, no.

-//Hermana esto no funciona//-pensó desesperado el zorrito

-//Tranquilo sigue así…Pronto caerá, nosotros iremos a ver al verdadero sanosuke//-

-//vuelvan pronto por favor…//- Cerro la conversación el zorrito mientras intentaba alejar a una eufórica megumi con cascaditas en los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Maldición!- bufo un joven de cabello y ojos color chocolate- ¡¡Ayer ya perdí mas de 1.000 yenes…!!-Con un gesto de molestia destruyo todo objeto de madera que se le atravesara hasta llegar a la casa de apuestas-¡¡Hoy ganare lo presiento!!-

El joven entro con actitud decidida, una ves dentro escucho ovaciones, bufos y por ultimo suspiros así que creyendo que todo eso era dirigido a él, alzo las manos en un gesto de superioridad- Lo se lo se chicos no se decepcionen, se que e venido aquí a quitarles el dinero de manera legal pero no…-

-¡¡De que hablas Sanosuke¡¡TÚ Mujer lleva todo el día jugando aquí y nos dejo en la quiebra a todos!!-

-El pelirrojo miro a su "amigo" con un tic en el ojo- ¡¡Que dices idiota¡¡Yo no tengo mujer!!-

-¡¡CLARO QUE SI!!- Dijo otro-¡¡TU MALDITA DOCTORA ZORRITA!!-

-¿…? Zorrita…Doctora… ¿¡MEGUMI!?- El peli-castaño observo sin podérselo creer adentro a una joven de largo cabello negro y orejas de zorro en la cabeza mientras lanzaba unos dados y seguidamente gritar- "¡¡volví a ganar!!"

-¡¡Takani Megumi¿¡QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ!?- grito exasperado el oji-café mientras se acercaba a donde la joven zorrita estaba jugando.

-¿Eh¡Sanosuke! La joven lo abrazo- Oh my Darling ¡mira,¡¡Ahora entiendo por que te gusta tanto el juego!!, Eh conseguido mas dinero aquí hoy que el de una semana en la clínica- Dijo contentísima y casi besando a sano, nuestra joven kitsune.

Sanosuke por su parte se descoloco un poco.

Pensamientos de sanosuke:

-//Veamos… primera cosa extraña, Megumi nunca abría venido aquí porque dice que es un nido de ratas sucias y viciadas, segunda, no anda con su delantal de medica…si no con una ropa bastante parecida a la de Kaoru… y la ultima y la razón por la que probablemente NO es Megumi, seria el hecho de que me abrazo y me dijo "Oh my Darling", Cosas buenas, esta ganando…Bueno que importa si es o no megumi siempre y que comparta su dinero muajajaja //- Acabado el pensamiento de sanosuke se sentó junto a la zorrita y le paso un brazo por el hombro a la joven doctora.

-¡¡Bien chicos quien apuesta!! Jajá jajá¡¡Ninguno podrá contra mi mujer¿Verdad Megumi?- dijo melosamente el peli castaño.

-//…No puede ser…//- La joven doctora que en realidad era el zorrito rojo observaba la ventana-//¡¡Hermana volvió a salir al revés!!-

-// Tsk… ¡Hermano sigue tratando!, Iré a probar nuestra ultima carta… ¡La primera chica que vimos¡¡la ninja!!//- Dicho esto la joven zorrita desapareció en un tornado de hojas para reaparecer en el techo del dojo, busco con la mirada a la ninja que entrenaba en el patio y sonrió maléficamente,- //Esta vez caerá//- Pensó la zorrita y seguidamente se escucho la puerta sonar-

-¡¡Misao abre por favor¡¡Yo sigo ocupada!!- grito Kaoru desde el dojo donde aun se escuchaban sonidos de bokens quebrarse, acompañado de una imagen donde fuera del dojo había muchos palitos quebrados, Por la cien de Misao corrió una grande y gorda gota al tiempo que iba a abrir.

-Buenos días Misao-Dijo la figura alta y masculina parada en la puerta-

-Aoshi-sama-dijo casi en un suspiro la joven ninja

-eh venido por ti.-

Vease una imagen de misao y Aoshi de perfil con la imagen cursi de un atardecer como fondo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.2 minutos luego-.-.-.-.-.-

Vemos a Aoshi sentado con los ojos abiertos y de piernas cruzadas sonriendo y a Misao trayéndole como de costumbre un té.

-¡Aquí esta su té Aoshi-sama!- Dijo risueña la joven

-Gracias Misao, pero no gusto del té.-

Acto seguido una kunai paso rozando la cabeza de "Aoshi" y llevándose consigo una hoja, provocando que la zorrita volviese a su apariencia normal.

-¡¡Sabia que no eras Aoshi-sama!!- dijo en posición de combate mirando a la zorrita al tiempo que un Kenshin lleno de chichones y Kaoru aparecían junto a Misao

-¿¡¡Cómo me haz descubierto!!?-Pronuncio la zorrita incrédula

-Elemental mi pequeña zorrita mágica,- misao tomo aire para continuar pero fue interrumpida por dos zorritos mas que llegaron junto a la zorrita con coletas.

-¡¡Hermana!!- pronunciaron los zorritos al unísono, al tiempo que Megumi y Sanosuke se sumaban al grupo junto a la ninja-

-¿¡Cómo¡Nos han descubierto a todos!- Grito la zorrita-

-¡Pero claro!, sus disfraces eran bastante malos- dijo megumi mientras ponía posé de sabelotodo – Es lógica y teóricamente imposible que solo con leer unos cuantos libros Sanosuke se vuelva inteligente, Tomando en cuenta que según lo que recuerde el no sabe leer, y aunque supiera¡Su estupidez no se iría solo con leer basura!-

Sanosuke, ofendido por lo que Megumi dijo coloco la misma pose de ella, era su turno de hablar

-Y también es imposible que la doctora zorrita dejara atrás su "elegante" manera de vestir y fuera a una casa de mala muerte como ella misma dice solo para ganar dinero, cuando con solo lo que gana en la clínica le basta para vivir como a ella le gusta, Además su pasión es curar al resto para enmendarse, ella nunca caería en el juego.

-¿¡Puedo continuar ahora!?- dijo una molesta Misao a la que habían dejado con la palabra en la boca, todo su grupo asintió-¡Y finalmente Su ultimo error!, El señor Aoshi no vendría a buscarme solo almenos, puesto que Okina lo enviaría con Okon y Omasu, El nunca me diría " Eh venido por ti misao", el solo me miraría profundamente y yo captaría el mensaje, además el nunca sonreiría y se sentaría a piernas cruzada amenos que fuese para meditar y en ese caso tendría los ojos cerrados¡¡Y lo ultimo y mas importante!!- Tomo aire y grito- ¡¡Aoshi-sama jamás rechazaría un té en su vida!!- Ante esto último todo el kenshin-gumi miro a Misao con una gota en su cien

Los tres zorritos quedaron de piedra y el zorrito pelirrojo hablo cabizbajo

-Nosotros que pensamos que todos serian tan bobos como ese cabeza de zanahoria- Kaoru y todos miraron a kenshin-

-¡¡Kenshin has caído en la trampa de estos zorritos!!- dijo burlón Sanosuke a lo que kenshin solo se sonrojo y bajo al cabeza, la imagen del zorrito rojo y nuestro pelirrojo cabizbajos era simplemente tierna, parecían hermanitos gemelos.

-¡¡Hermanos¡Maniobra de escape 3-12 k articulo 24-8 b!- Dijo colocándose de pie la zorrita de dos coletas.

-¿La versión beta?-pregunto el zorrito normal.

-si la beta-

Nuestro grupo conformado por, Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi, Sanosuke y Misao miraron confundidos a lso zorritos

-Maniobra de escape 3-12. k- j , 9 k?- dijo confuso Sanosuke-

-¿No era 3-12 k 24…algo?- Contesto Misao.

Mientras nuestros Héroes se debatían entre que habían dicho los zorritos, estos lanzaban bombas de humo al suelo Nublando toda nuestra vista…

CONTINUARA...

Ola!

Lamento mucho la tardanza U

creo que mi muso se habia tomado unas vacaciones... TT la verdad escapo TT

y recien ahorita lo pillo, espero no perderlo denuevoantes de acabar el fic.

bien gracias por postear a:

_**Mari8876, Kisa-Chan-sohma **_(tu y tus acosos ficterosxDDD nah no importa si no me insistieras tanto no escribiria xD )**,mego, Dione Ishida.**

** nya**

**Kaerii Ryuka Satoru **


End file.
